vicky's song
by twinesstar
Summary: songfic of teddy and vicky to the song mary's song by taylor swift. my first songfic so pleaes tell me what you think,


**Declaimer: I do not own harry potter that would be JKR**

**I also do not own the song 'Mary's song' that would be Taylor swift. **

'Mary's song by Taylor swift'

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my<strong>_

"Bet you in 10 years the two of them will be dating," bill said looking to his seven year old daughter.

"10? No way. 8. It'll be before they are done with Hogwarts, Vicky will be 15 and teddy will be 17," harry said also looking at the two children, both were his godchildren; the difference was that Victoire still had both her parents. Teddy on the other hand was Harry's responsibility entirely.

Ginny and fleur both rolled their eyes at their husbands.

___**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did  
>Take me back when our world was one block wide<br>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
>Just two kids, you and I...<br>Oh my my my my**_

"Truth or dare?" Victoire asked watching teddy climb higher in the tallest tree in the back yard of the burrow,

"Dare." Teddy said looking back at Victoire.

"Fine I dare you to kiss me." Vicky said smirking the famous weasley smirk.

"Fine." Teddy said jumping down from the tree, Victoire giggled and ran in the other direction from her best friend, he chased after her and tackled her playfully to the ground, he could have hurt her if he wanted to but he never did. Victoire squealed her silver blonde hair flying over the damp grass as teddy kissed her cheek his own color changing hair was a happy turquoise, he helped her to her feet smiling smugly.

___**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>They never believed we'd really fall in love  
>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br>And said oh my my my...  
><strong>_

Teddy watched awestruck as Victoire descended the staircase at the annual Christmas party at the burrow. He was 18 and hadn't seen her since she had left for her sixth year of Hogwarts in the fall.

Bill and harry watched smirking at their wives as the two danced around the dance floor arms wrapped around each other, eyes never leaving the others. Sure they had teased them about it but it wasn't like they actually believed they would fall in love. Fleur and Ginny both smiled remembering all the times they had rolled their eyes at the boys.

Teddy and Vicky danced together oblivious to the looks they were getting from their family, tonight was perfect.

___**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<br>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside till the morning light  
>Oh my my my my<strong>_

"I hate you teddy lupin!" Victoire yelled slamming the door to the Ravenclaw common room. She ran up the stairs to the fifth year's girls dormitory, plopped down on her bed and cried. She wished they hadn't gotten in to this stupid fight, she wished instead of this that they had kissed goodnight like they did after every other day. She wished he would take her riding on his broom, she wasn't much of a flyer but with him there holding her tight she wasn't so scarred.

Teddy knew Victoire was mad at him, but he wasn't gonna give up; he positioned himself outside the Ravenclaw common room against the wall. He would wait there till morning, and then he would apologize like a gentleman.

"Teddy?" asked a surprised voice waking teddy the next morning. "Teddy? What are you doing here?" teddy looked up to see a blonde part veela looking at him.

"Waiting for you." He responded getting up. "I'm so sorry Vic, it really wasn't your fault, and I had no reason to blame you for anything, please forgive me for being such a git!" Victoire smiled.

"Of course I forgive you, I was just heading to Gryffindor tower to wait for you, so I could apologize." Victoire said. Teddy smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips; they joined hands and walked down to breakfast together. _  
><em>

___**A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
><strong>_

Teddy and Vicky walked through hogsmead in early November sitting at the little café for lunch, their usual spot. A place both of them loved the place they had come on their first official date. Teddy smiled at his almost 18 year old girlfriend, he then got down on one knee, Victoire looked at him in surprise and delight.

"Victoire Apoleen weasley," he started taking both of her hands in his, "I have loved you since we were little children playing together, before I knew what love was. I know now that's what it was, what it is. Victoire I love you with all my heart, will you please do the honor of being my bride?"

Victoire looked at her best friend, her boyfriend, the person who stood by her no matter what. And with tears in her eyes she smiled.

"Yes!" she hugged him. "A thousand times yes! I love you to teddy, I always have!" teddy smiled wider than he ever had before hugging the girl of his dreams, his new fiancé back as tight as he could, kissing her softly on the lips.

___**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>our whole town came and our mamas cried<br>you said I do and I did too  
><strong>_

"Victoire calm down!" her sister Dominique said as Victoire began to feel extremely nervous. She looked up from the mirror, her silver blonde hair was laid naturally down, and her make up was done almost professionally by her mother. She looked at her three bridesmaids, her best girl friend June Scamander along with her cousin molly and her sister Dominique sat waiting in pale blue dresses. Dom had not been happy about the color choice, Victoire had rolled her eyes, of course the lion hearted Gryffindor would not want to wear a Ravenclaw colored dress, but she didn't see the other Gryffindor molly complaining.

"Ready Victoire?" bill asked walking into the girls' dressing room. Victoire nodded not fully trusting her voice. Her three bridesmaids walked out before her leaving Victoire and her dad in the room. "I'm gonna miss you baby girl."

"I'll miss you too daddy." She said giving her father a big hug. "You know I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." Bill said before leading his oldest daughter towards the backyard of the burrow. Victoire had always wanted to get married at the burrow, just like her parents before her. Her father took her hand as the music began to play, walking down the isle together. Everyone one of her family and friends was there, it was enough to make a whole town. As she got to the front of the isle taking her soon-to-be- husband's hand she saw that both her own mother and Ginny were crying happily in the front row.

When it came time to give the vows teddy's sounded clear and victorious.

"I do." He said.

"I do." Victoire said a little more watery than she had hoped for her eyes were misting with the happiness of finally marrying the man she loved.

_**Take me home where we met so many years before  
>we'll rock our babies on that very front porch<br>After all this time, you and I**_

Though they lived at lupin cottage Victoire often found herself rocking one of her four girls on the porch of the burrow, often she was accompanied by one or more of her cousins.

When she had Andy she had molly for company. When she had the twins she was the only one at the time but someone – often teddy – helped by rocking one of the twins. When Theodora came she had Roxanne with baby miles to talk to. But she liked it best when teddy would sit next to her on the porch swing, just the two of them rocking one or more of their four children.

Five year old Andy sat next to her father on one side of the swing while both twins sat on teddy's lap and Victoire held baby Theodora.

"Smile!" someone cried flashing a camera at the family.

"Dom!" Victoire complained. Dominique just smiled angelically holding out her arms for her Nymphadora – the only one crazy enough to actually enjoy her wild aunt's company – Dora gladly went to her auntie.

___**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>in the sky, oh my my my... **_

Victoire snuggled into her husband's arms as they watched their great-grandchildren play in the front yard of the burrow. 11 grandchildren, 25 great-grandchildren in all. Victoire loved to watch her family grow. Looking into her husband's eyes she remembered all the reasons she had fallen in love with him in the first place. The stars shining that night reminded her of all the nights spent at the burrow watching the stars and trying to catch the fireflies, seeing the pretty lights in his eyes, just like she had 80 years before when they were 7 and 9.

**A/N oh my gosh I heard this song for the first time and as soon as I heard the first line I thought of teddy and Vicky, as the song progressed I thought of so many ways this could apply to their relationship. It was perfect. **

**Oh and for anyone who was wondering, I got the idea of having him stay outside of her common room from Snape's memory when he threatened to sleep outside the Gryffindor common room for lily after calling her the unforgivable word. I just thought that was so cute I had to put it in. **

**Thank you all for reading my first songfic. **

**Twinesstar. **


End file.
